The invention relates to an adhesive tape application device for applying an adhesive tape section to an object, wherein the adhesive tape application device is designed for pulling an adhesive tape end from a supply of adhesive tape and applying said adhesive tape end to the object as an adhesive tape section by a relative motion of a movable portion and a stationary portion arranged on the object.
Adhesive tape application devices are known in the form of adhesive tape dispensers which usually comprise a receptacle for an adhesive tape roll and a blade for severing the adhesive tape. During the operation of such devices, the adhesive tape is taken hold of by the hand in most cases, pulled from the adhesive tape roll to the desired length and severed from the adhesive tape roll by means of the blade. The adhesive tape section thus separated is then applied to an object manually. This procedure is not really convenient; in addition, there is always a risk that the adhesive tape section that has been separated will roll onto itself or stick to itself in another way, thus becoming useless.
In the Japanese document JP53-141736, the figures seem to suggest a hand-operated device which is designed for applying an adhesive tape section to a surface by means of an automated, manual procedure.
The publication DE 1511481 shows a device for dispensing and applying a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and is most likely the nearest state of the art. Said document discloses a hand-operated device which pulls an adhesive tape end from an endless roll and applies said adhesive tape end to a surface. The device comprises a rotatable stamping element including 4 stamps, wherein the adhesive tape end is perforated by spikes arranged in the stamp surfaces and is pulled from the adhesive tape roll by rotation of the stamping element.
These known devices have a plurality of drawbacks in use, so that a potential object of the invention is to propose modifications of such a device.